The present invention relates to basket stops and more particularly to a channel basket stop for a free-standing sliding basket support system.
Sliding basket support systems are known which include at least four vertical supports disposed so as to form a generally rectilinear support structure. The vertical supports are coupled together by means of horizontal bar members around at least three sides of the rectilinear structure. Baskets are slidably disposed in the horizontal bar members so that they may be enclosed within the rectilinear support structure or may be slid partly out of the open side thereof to reach items stored in the baskets.
One problem is that baskets so disposed in the support structure may be accidentally pulled completely out of the support structure. When this happens, the basket will fall spilling its contents and possibly injuring the person using the same. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a basket stop which would limit the extent to which the basket may be pulled out of the support structure so that the basket will not be accidentally pulled all the way out as discussed above. It would also be desirable to be able to remove such a basket stop when it is necessary to remove the basket in its entirety. Finally, it would be desirable to have a basket stop that may be placed at different points along the basket so that the extent to which the basket may be pulled out of the support structure can be varied in accordance with the contents thereof or the consumer's preference.